Can Anyone Save me From This Dark Place I've Been in for so Long (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: another Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story... i seriously need better summaries lol XD. its with my OC again


Can anyone save me, from this dark place I've been in for so long(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 The beginning of my new journey

Your pov-

"Hey, sweetie! We're home!" My mom called irksomely to me. Well, actually it was affectionately, but, to me, I hated it. I hated my parents; no I despised them. I played with my short-ish brown hair, that was soft, and silky. "Can you come here?! Your father, and I have something to give you!" She called to me once again. I angrily got out of my bed, and placed my computer aside, on my small mini laptop desk, and went into the kitchen, where she had called me from. I went over to my mom, who stood by the entrance to our house, and by the table, in the green walled dining area, which just so happened to be the kitchen as well. I stalked over to her, and she handed me a gleaming red box. The sun shone off the paper, and blinded me. "We found this, and we thought you would like it, so we got it for you." She said, and she embraced me tightly. I hugged her back. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." I replied with affection, even though I didn't really love her. "Thank you. But why are you giving it to me?" I asked. "It's your birthday, sweetie." She responded. "Ooohhh, ya…" I said in realization. I opened it. I pulled off the cover, and it exposed a red glowing gem, that looked exactly like a Chaos Emerald. "What is it?" I asked, as I pulled it out, and held it delicately in my hand. "We're not sure. A gem of some sort, supposedly." She replied. "You're the expert on rocks, and minerals. Aren't you supposed to know?" My dad asked, whom was standing behind my mom. "But, I never seen anything like it." I replied in thought. I tossed it up in the air, and caught it. I felt a surge-no a sensation course through me. A bright, brilliant, white, dazzling light emitted from the gem, and I felt my feet leave the ground. An uncomfortable burn blaze all over me; almost as if my body was being rearranged. I squeezed my eyes shut, until I felt myself against ground, and the burning raged to a stop. I opened my eyes, and I was in a forest, and I recognized this place. It was Moubious. I felt exhilaration flood me, and I felt gratis. I sprung to my feet, and smiled, and just observed my environment. White, and pink blossoms on the trees made the area smell indifferent, and sweetly extraordinary. The wind slightly blew from the south, and it made petals fly gently through the air, like feathers hovering down gently from the heavens above. The sun gleamed brightly, and powerfully down on the planet. I began to amble around, and I eventually came to a clearing, and somewhat of a slope, that broke off, but instead, where it broke off, there were many rocks. I heard something approach me. There was more than one. I looked up in the sky to find many of Eggman's robots. They seen me, and began to pursue me. I began to run, as they shot at me. I felt the bullet from one of Eggman's robots hit me in the right, upper shoulder. Geez, I'm not even here for a day, and he's already hunting me down, let alone know that I'm here. I ran, till I came to the rocky area. I jumped from rock to rock. Then I felt my footing leave me, and everything went black. Next thing I knew I was being squished by tons of rock, and there was barely any light pouring down through the cracks. I felt my muscles tighten, and brace themselves. Pain was everywhere. With every breath I took it got more, and more agonizing, and I could barely breath. I was almost gone when I felt something lift the rock off of me, and hard metal picked me up, and bring me somewhere, but I didn't have the strength, or enough curiosity to look. But more than likely, it was, and had to be one of the robots that was after me, that belonged to Eggman. I felt the robot fly high into the sky, and went swiftly through the air, with the others trailing behind it. I just laid there in its arms, apprehensive of falling.

The robot finally landed, and entered somewhere, as I felt the air change, and the darkness of shade engulf me, on top of the dizziness I began to feel. The air was cooler, and was more… Demonic filled. The area was then filled with lights, that was from electricity, and wasn't warm, and comforting, like the Sun had been. I finally had enough strength, and curiosity to look at the robot. I opened my eyes, and studied it. The hard, cool, white, silver, and black metal was shiny, and the light made it glimmer mysteriously. The robot did not notice this, and I could have tried to escape, but I decided against it, so I continued to let the robot bring me to wherever that may possibly be. I closed my eyes once again, and waited to be put down, and hoped that I was going to get my wound checked out, and bandaged.

The robot stopped, and dropped me to the floor. I sat up quickly, and observed the area. The silver metal of the room was dimmer, and there was a decrease of light within the room. It appeared to be the main control room as well. A large man sat on a black chair, attending to the controls. Then, he quickly spun around, and faced me. He was mainly wearing black and red, and had yellow buttons, with white stripes on his shirt. His legs had black, and grey pant-like things. He also wore white gloves. "Hello, my furry little friend. I'm Doctor Eggman. What is your name?" He asked. "Cathy." I growled, ignoring almost all of what he said. "No need to be feisty." He said, as he came over to me, and placed a bandage on me, after he pulled something out of me. I heard the door open, and shut, and I spun around quickly, receiving pain from my wound. A black and red hedgehog walked in. Shadow! I screamed in my mind, but the external me was shockingly calm. I seen him glimpse at me, as he scowled. I looked away quickly. I stared at the floor, refusing to look at anyone, or even look up, straight ahead of me. "Hello Shadow. This is Cathy. She just got here. Now, I have a question for you, my dear. Will you work for me, my spiny friend?" He requested. Well… I thought. I glimpsed up. I seen the look in his eyes that said, I had no other choice. I sighed, and nodded bleakly. "Good. Now, you have a choice. You can stay in Shadow's room, or in a cell, with nothing soft to lay down on." He said. "Shadow's room, I would rather, but… I don't think that would be a good idea… I call the floor!" I said. "Shadow is the black, and red hedgehog over there." He said. "I know…" I muttered. He looked at me with a baffled expression. "And you will never know." I said under my breath. He just shrugged it off. "Shadow. She is going to be sleeping in the same room as you. Take her there, now, and make sure she gets some rest." He demanded. I felt Shadow grab my upper right arm harshly, and it began to have no circulation, and I felt an electrical, fiery, lava current course through me. I also noticed that I was a hedgehog, that was light brown, maybe even a sand like colour, and I had black and red stripes on my arms. I also had a red ribbon on my left arm, and I didn't know about the rest of me. I was in clothing that covered almost everywhere, besides my t-shirt, and I couldn't view all of me unless I had a mirror. He dragged me down a long, seemingly endless hallway. It was like a maze in here. Not to mention it all looked the same, and was made of metal everywhere you look. Then all of a sudden he jerked me towards a door, and threw me in his room, and he entered after me. "If you look through my stuff, I will kill you." He warned, as he continued to scowl at me. I looked at him, with no signs of emotion. "Get in the bed." He said, and turned away. "I want to sleep on the floor, thank you very much." I said, and laid down on the floor. He picked me up, and put me on the bed. "Hey!" I said, and fought. "Just do as I say." He grumbled, and folded the covers over me. I blushed, and looked away from him. He turned, and went over to the door, and leaned against the wall, and watched me. I sat up, and looked at him. "What?!" He demanded. "The only time I _can_ fall asleep is past twelve, or one in the morning." I said. He sighed. "And why is that?" He asked, annoyed. "My body just wont let me." I said, and shrugged. "Why can't we do training or something? Why does he want me to rest. I don't need it. I can survive without any sleep for a good few days, and a _long_ time with only a few hours. But, I am impossible to wake up once I fall asleep." I said, rambling on for no real reason. He stayed silent. I sighed, and laid back down on the bed. I closed my eyes, and put my hands behind my head, and relaxed. That got boring, and no one was talking, and I hated it. It seemed awkward. I started to look around his pitch black room, with red patches in certain areas on the wall. I noticed his closet was locked. "Why is your closet locked?" I asked him for the hell of it. "Guns." He said. "Love guns. Any swords, or anything else?" I asked, clearly interested. He didn't answer. I sighed. I hoisted myself up, and leaned back against the wall. I placed my hand on the side of my chin, and bent forward, and closed my eyes, as I relaxed. "I like your room." I said, and he ignored me. I noticed a window, and got up, and walked over to it. I started to open it. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting out of here." I said. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he placed me on his bed once again. "Why must you insist on doing this?" I asked him. "Why are you tying to escape?" Shadow asked me, in a glare, with no emotion in his voice. "I didn't want to work for him, but the way he looked at me said I had no choice. So I am going to escape, and hopefully not get into a fight, or caught." I said, as he held me down. His face was hard, and stern. "You are staying here whether you like it or not." He growled. "Now get to sleep." I got under the covers, and closed my eyes, but it was just no use. I was annoyed by it. I finally sat up, and gave into the loss. Shadow glared at me. "Have a punching bag in here?" I asked him, clearly pissed. He shook his head. "Damn it all to hell!" I said, and my anger flared up. "Huh. What do you know. You have a dark side." He said, a bit interested, and amused by my anger. I looked at myself, and was black all over from what I could tell, and see. I glimpsed at him, and just that calmed me down. I went back to normal. I started to think of my life back home, and I kept thinking of the things I did, and shouldn't have done, and things I forgot to say. I started to annoy myself. I shook it all away, screaming, "forget it!" at myself in my head. I sighed, and I got rid of my remaining anger, and hid it within me, where the rest of it goes, and every time I get angry, and feel hate, or anything else, it is stored up there, and I am surprised I haven't burst yet, or even remotely lost control. "Yeah… But will I lose control?" I looked at him with sad eyes. He was silent at first, until he finally answered, "There's a chance." His cold eyes met mine. I stared into them deeply. He looked away, and so did I. "I need to get out of here, before I go insane." I said, and jumped up. He pinned me against a wall. I pushed him away, and pinned him down. I growled at him. What's the point? I got off of him, and just turned away. "Fine." I hissed, and gave up. "If you want to see me die, then your going to watch me die." I went in a corner in his room, sat down against it, and just hit my head against his wall, and let my hidden emotions take over. The insanity, and pain came first, then hate, and anger came in to follow the suit. I think a tear trickled down my cheek, but I didn't care. "I didn't ask for you to be here either." He hissed. "It's not you. I can live with you no problem. It's fuck-head, and his orders. I'm very defiant. I need to do something, unless I'm in _my_ room, back home. But I am not going back there." I said, coldly. I felt his gaze upon me. "Cathy! Shadow! Data base, now!" Eggman's voice boom through the AP. I got annoyed. Shadow came over to me, and pulled my up roughly, and dragged me along. We went into a jog, which quickly into a run. We got there in no time. We burst through the door. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "Bring her here. I have questions." He said. *You mean he was so demanding, and urgent for that?! God…* I heard Shadow's thoughts blaze through my head. I shook it off. Maybe he said it… "Yeah, I guess he is." I agreed with him. "I didn't say anything, _girl_." He hissed. "Yes, you did. Unless…" I trailed off. He glared at me. "I read your mind." I finished. He pushed me forward, and I stumbled towards Eggman. "What do you want?" I hissed at him, and glimpsed back at Shadow for a quick second. "I want you to explain something. Well you see, I was searching for you, and your past." He began. "I found out something rather… Mind blowing. You are from Earth, and a human, correct?" He said. I felt Shadow piercing, cold gaze on me. "Correct. What about it? I'm not exactly human anymore, now am I?" I hissed. "That's what I had been meaning to ask you. Along with other things. Why are you a hedgehog? And why do you posses Chaos energy?" He asked. "I don't know, and I don't care." I crouched down, in a fighting position. "What's it to you?" I growled. "I'm trying to piece you together." He answered. "What is there to make of me? I'm just a fucking human." I pressured him. "I like to know who I'm working with." He simply said. "Who said I wanted to work for you? I think I'd rather die." I said, and turned away. Shadow was still here. I tried to walk around him, but he just got in the way. I sighed. "Do you want me to make you a pancake? If you don't move, I will." I threatened. He didn't listen. I just turned away. "You're lucky I like you, hedgehog." I said flatly. "But there is one thing you should know… Don't mess with me, or you will regret it." I added, monotone. I pulled out my Emerald. Time to try, "Chaos! Control!" I shouted, and made it to the door. I ran through it, and down the long, silver gleaming hallway. Shadow was close behind me. I gained speed, and pushed myself forward to the point I ran faster than the speed of sound. I turned quickly around the corners, and sped down the hallways. I couldn't find the exit. Ergh! Were is the damn exit!? I yelled through my mind. Screw this! I went head on into the titanium wall, and burst through, and found myself speeding through the woods. I dodged trees, and hopped over bushes, and logs. The wind whistled in my ears violently, and I could hear nothing but it. I slowed down to a light jog, and then to a walk, and my ears were ringing. I shook my head to try and shake the ringing away some, but it was no avail. I looked ahead of me into the brightness of the day. Through the warm, useable, dry air, there was a yellow mansion up ahead. I knew Shadow would find me soon, so I ran to the house, and burst rudely through the door. Sonic was there, and Amy, Tails, Knuckles and even Manic, and Sonia were there too. I sighed. "Sorry! Just running from Shadow The Hedgehog, and Eggman, the dumbass." I said quickly. "My name is Cathy. Please don't let me go back there!" I held the door closed. "No problem! We'll help you! Right team?" Sonic said, with no worry in his voice, as he jumped to his feet. "We wont let them get you." Tails said, and Amy added, "Yeah. Who would want to hang around those two all day anyway." Her smile was gentle, and warm. "Well, Shadow is perfectly fine, but dumb-butt… Different story." The door came down, and I was pushed to the floor, with the door on top of me.. "Alright! Where is she?!" Shadow asked. "Look! Down!" I snarled. He jumped off of me, and went into a fighting position. "Man you are such a pain in the ass right now." He murmured. "You seriously want to get on my bad side, don't you?" I asked him; my tone hateful. "I don't care, _girl_! All I want to do is my job." He snarled at me. "Erugh!" I sighed in frustration. I was two seconds away from knocking sense into him! Then he Sonic went in an all out war, before I had the chance to do anything… Thank god. I watched them with amusement, as they blocked, and dodged each others attacks. They both spun rapidly in balls, and they lunged at one another, only to bounce back, like repelling magnets. They clashed together with destructive force. I was lifted up into the air unexpectedly. It was Eggman, and he was in this machine, with two hovering arms away from the body, that had lifted me into the air. It was completely white, and shimmered in the dazzling sunlight. That is it! I screamed in my head. I broke free, and I fell to the ground, and lunged at him, and went through the machine, and it blew up. Eggman was on the ground unconscious, and I landed on the ground gracefully. "I warned you!" I hissed at him, even though he clearly couldn't hear me, due to his unconsciousness. Then I lunged at Shadow, and pinned him to the wall easily. "And you! You need to stop listing to him! I don't care if he's your family! I don't care that he was Maria's half brother! But you need to stop obeying him, and protect yourself from him! Okay, Shadow?!" I dropped him, and he fell to the ground, and gasped for air. There was a lingering silence all throughout the air. "Sorry…" I muttered. He got up, and I backed away. Everyone was staring at me. "Julian should be fine like he always is. He probably already escaped. Shadow, just don't listen to him. Please." I moved towards him. He reacted, and got in a fighting position, and growled at me a bit. "Okay… Since you know more than me, I guess I can trust you." He said, not liking it. "So Julian is the Doctor's real name, correct?" He asked, somewhat curious. I nodded. "How did you know?" Sonic asked. "Why doesn't Shadow explain, since he hates humans so much." I snarled. "_You_, want _me_ to explain? You're the one who came here!" He accused me. "I got the Emerald for my fourteenth birthday, which was yesterday! And it brought me here! I'm fourteen, against the god damn world, and have no idea who the hell I am, and you expect me to know how to use Chaos Control, let alone get here!? Hell! I thought this place didn't even exist! It's not supposed to! It is supposed to be fiction, along with every other made up world!" I yelled at him. "You just used Chaos Control a few minutes ago!" He fought. "Because I was desperate, and I decided to try it out! I didn't know how! I could have done something cataclysmic for all I know, and care!" I continued to fight with him. He was about to fight more when I just held his mouth shut. "And shut up, and stop arguing! I hate fighting with you." I said with a sad tone lingering in my voice. I pulled my hand away, and he was quiet. "Thank you." I muttered. Everyone stared at us. "What?!" We snarled at them at the same time. I blushed a bit, and Shadow just glared at me, with icy cold eyes, that were soaked in venom. "Did I mention I am psychic?" I said sheepishly. He glared at me for a few seconds, then looked away. I sighed, and turned towards him, and lightly hugged him. He tensed up, but didn't do much about it. My heart raced even faster than it had been, which I had just noticed. I became light headed, and I had a hard time breathing. *I'm sorry Shadow.* I said to him through mind commutation. He ignored me. I let go of him, and he didn't move. He reminded me of a statue standing there. "Don't ever hug me again." He said with no emotion. I didn't reply. I turned to Sonic, who was looking at us weirdly. "Sonic. May I ask of you a favour?" He nodded. "May I stay with you?" I asked him gently, and innocently. He nodded again, and looked from Shadow to me, then back to Shadow again, continually. "You can stay here too, Shadow." Sonic added. "Yeah. Whatever, blue boy." Shadow said in a medium level of voice, and had no tone, or emotion within the words he had spoken upon. "Well… I guess I should explain now." I began, and explained everything to them from start, to finish.

Chapter 2 Getting settled in


End file.
